Memorias perdidas
by Natsumi Heartfilia
Summary: El amor es el cuidado y la devoción que sientes por los que te rodean. Podra el amor superar todas las barreras y complicaciones del destino?
1. Prologo

Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima

Prologo.

Todos recordamos esa noche con una profunda tristeza con una intensa lluvia cayendo sobre todos nosotros y con un frío tan violento que te desgarraba la piel, se podría decir que era el clima perfecto para una ocasión perfecta. A ninguno de nosotros le importaba en ese momento estar en esas condiciones climáticas espesos a enfermarnos gravemente. Porque nosotros teníamos un dolor tan desgarrador que no podía ser curado con nada este mundo. Mire a cada uno de mis companero, cada uno sumergido en su propio dolor. A pesar que buscamos sin parar, no obtuvimos nada. Mire el cielo, tan oscuro, tan apagado se podría decir que hasta el cielo sufría y derramaba sobre nosotros su tristeza. No recuerdo exactamente cuanto tiempo habra pasado, pero al juzgar mi aspecto y el de los demas, seria aproximadamente 3 días que hemos estado buscando, sin dormir, sin comer como era debido. Aunque queríamos seguir con nuestra búsqueda, sabía perfectamente que no podría ser, no en esta condiciones, aunque mi salud era que menos me preocupaba, pero las de los demás era una historia muy diferente.

-Chico, tenemos que volver al gremio- Dije, no era lo que quería, pero teníamos que hacerlo.

-Pero aun no encontramos nada- respondió un peli negro reflejando preocupación y cansancio en su mirada.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando, no me dare por vencido-confirmo un pelirosa con mucha angustia y desespero.

-Lo entiendo, pero tenemos que irnos, no podemos seguir de estar manera. Debemos recuperar fuerza y informal al maestro y a los demás-

-Pero-contradecía el mismo pelirosa

-Regresaremos, no te preocupes. Ahora lo más importante es recuperarnos-

-Si, sera lo mejor-Respondía una peliazul con profunda tristeza.

-Regresemos- Procedimos a retirarnos con destino a fairy tail. Aunque como mucho dolor y tristeza no regresamos completos nos faltaba una persona muy amada y querida por nosotros, parte de nuestra familia, pero no perdíamos la esperanza de encontrarla algun dia.

El pelirosa fue el último en abandonar el lugar, observando los alrededores como mucho dolor-Juro que te encontrare, no descansaré hasta encontrarte.- Fue lo último que exclamó el muchacho para luego retirarse del lugar con los demás.

Espero que le hayas gustado el prologo

Esta historia sige estando pendiente de seguir, pero eso depende de ustedes

Please me dejan saber en sus comentario

Muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia...


	2. Chapter 1

**Fairy tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima...**

 **Chapter 1**

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de magnolia, todos los ciudadanos de esta ciudad comenzaba sus actividades diaria como todos los días. Pero, en cierto gremio conocido como uno de los gremios más ruidosos y destructores del país llamado fairy tail. Sus integrantes estaba como cada dia, unos tomando misiones, otros compartiendo con sus compañeros entres otras cosas. Hasta que cierta pelirroja llamada Erza Scarlet entra por las puerta de este gremio. haciendo que todos sus integrantes temblaba de solo verla, ya que esta mujer es una de las más fuerte y temida en todo fairy tail. Esta hermosa mujer camina por el gremio hasta llegar donde una chica albina.

-Buenos dias mira.-

-Buenos días erza. Como te fue en la misión?-

-Muy bien gracias, podrias darme un pedazo de pastel de fresa-

-Claro, toma. ya lo tenia listo para ti- respondía a la misma vez que le entregaba un rico pastel de fresa.-

-Gracias- se disponía a comenzar a disfrutar de una de sus debilidades.-

-Donde esta natsu y los demás-preguntaba elsa mientra degustaba de su delicioso pastel.-

-Ellos está terminando una misión cerca de la costa-

-Entiendo-

-Ha pasado ya 4 años, verdad-comentaba la albina con tristeza en su mirada.-

-Si, no pudimos encontrarla. Pero no perdemos las esperanza, se que debe estar en alguna parte-

-Desde ese entonces todos hemos cambiado, sobre todo natsu.-

-Si.-

Mientras ella continuaba su conversación, por las puertas de gremio se podía divisar llegando a 5 siluetas.

-Hemos regresado- exclamó wendy con una sonrisa

-Bienvenido chicos, como le fue?- preguntó mirajane.

-Bien, misión completada exitosamente.- respondía una gata blanca.

-Perfecto- respondió la albina con una sonrisa.

Cada uno de los 5 se separaron. mientras gray era atacado por lluvia quien se lanzaba a los brazos de este y este tratando de separarse de ella. Wendy junto con charle fueron donde erza y mirajane a conversar. Natsu y happy fueron a sentarse en una mesa, donde happy comenzó a comer su pescado como siempre. El pelirosa se le notaba cabizbajo con una profunda tristeza en su mirada. Todos sabíamos la razón de sus ánimos, pero no podían hacer nada, porque a pesar de que ellos reflejaba estar felices en realidad no era así, todos teníamos una profunda tristeza que fue causada por la desaparición de una de sus integrantes. La maga estelar de fairy tail, Lucy Heartfilia. Quien luego haber separado las partes de reloj infinito y haber esparcido estas misma por el mundo, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y eso fue hace ya 4 anos atrás. Algunos la consideraba muerta por el tiempo que ha pasado sin dar señales de vida. Otros tenia esas misma ideas, pero no querían aceptar principalmente los amigos más cercanos a la maga. Cada uno seguía en su propio mundo hasta que el maestro del gremio Makarov Dreyar hace su aparición en el segundo piso del gremio.

-Erza, Gray, Natsu, Wendy, Charle y Happy venga a mi oficina inmediatamente-Decía el maestro al mismo tiempo retirándose a su oficina.

Cada uno de los mencionado se miraron entre si, preguntándose porque los había llamado tan urgentemente, al mismo tiempo que subían al segundo piso en dirección a la oficina del maestro. Estos se pararon en la fuerza y erza llamo a la puerta. Una vez que el maestro les indico que podia pasar, estos proceden a entrar a la oficina uno a uno.

-Maestro, ha pasado algo- preguntó una preocupada erza-

-Si, quiero que ustedes vaya a esta misión, es de suma importancia.- mientras les entregaba un papel con los datos de la misión. Erza lo agarraba y procedía a leerlo.

-Tiene que investigar este lugar, se dice que ha habido mucha desapariciones de personas, la causa es desconocida. El consejo está muy preocupado por este asunto, por eso nos asignaron esta misión muy importante. Mocosos tiene que tener mucho cuidado, si la situación se pone muy peligrosa, regrese inmediatamente, les quedo claro.-

-Entendido- respondió los 5 al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces nos retiramos cuanto antes, tiene una hora para prepararse. Nos encontraremos en la puerta del gremio- decía erza a los 4 restarte.

-Si- Decía todos juntos a la vez que se despedía del maestro y se retiraron del lugar para prepararse.

Luego de haber pasado una hora, ya todos reunidos en las puertas del gremio. Estos partieron rumbo a su destino, sin saber que esta misión les traerá mucha sorpresas.

Luego de haber pasado aproximadamente 2 dias viajando entre trenes y barcos. Finalmente llegaron a su destino. La ciudad Hinamizawa, se decía que este lugar era uno de los mas bello por sus hermosas flores de cerezo y lleno de muchas otras actividades donde los turistas podía disfrutar. Es un lugar muy próspero pero gracias a las recientes desapariciones, los turistas dejaron de venir, por lo cual la economía cayó en decadencia. Por esas razones ellos pidieron ayudar al gremio Fairy tail. Estos de disponía a buscar un hotel para así poder descansar luego de un viaje tan agotador sobre todo para dos dragones slayer quienes sufren de vértigos por los transportes. Al día siguiente listo para comenzar su día, luego de haber descansado y comido. se disponía a buscar a alcalde quien había requerido la misión. Una vez llegado a la alcaldía, estos era llevado por la secretaria del alcalde por los pasillo del edificio hasta la oficina del mismo. Una vez que ellos recibieron la autorización para pasar los las puerta estos saludaron cordialmente al alcalde de la ciudad.

-Buenos días chicas y chicos de fairy tail, soy el alcalde de esta ciudad, muchas gracias por haber venido.- saludaba el alcalde.

-Buenos días alcalde, mi nombre es Erza y mis compañeros son, Gray, Wendy, Natsu, Happy y Charle.-

-Mucho gusto chicos. Mi nombre es Kazuma alcalde de esta ciudad. Imagino que ya están al tanto de lo que consiste la misión.-Decía Kazuma.

-Si, Por las desapariciones repentina. Cuando comenzó este suceso Alcalde?-Preguntaba Erza.

-Desde hace dos semanas.-Respondía Kazuma.

-Usted cree que pueda ser secuestros?-Preguntaba Gray

-No estoy seguro. Los testigos afirma que cada vez que desaparece una persona, aparece un agujero y se los lleva.-Decía el Alcalde.

-Un agujero… Entiendo. Nos pondremos a investigar de inmediato Alcalde-Decía Erza

-Suerte chicos. Cualquier cosa me tiene a su disposición.-

-Gracias. Entonces nos retiramos. Lo mantendremos informado de todo.-Respondió Erza, mientras se retiraba junto a los demás.

Luego de haber salido de las instalaciones de la alcaldía los chicos proceden a investigar los alrededores para investigar el extraño suceso que ocurría en la ciudad.

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1!

Espero que les haya gustado, porfavor dejeme sus comentario me harian muy feliz.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia...


	3. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!, espero que le guste este nuevo capitulo.

Fairy tail y sus personajes pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 2**

Mientras los rayos del sol iluminaba todo a su paso, brindando su luz y resplandor a cada uno de los habitante del planeta, sobre todo en cierta ciudad donde unos magos de fairy tail estaba investigando los alrededores de esta. Investigando el extraño suceso que ocurría por los alrededores desde hace un tiempo. Unos preguntaban a las familiares de las víctimas, donde estos daban sus versiones de lo sucedido, otros investigaba los lugares donde había ocurridos esas extrañas desapariciones, llegando a la conclusión de no encontrar nada en absoluto. Los chicos se encontraban todos muy confundidos, era como si este lugar nunca hubiera ocurrido nada, realmente no sabían qué hacer o cómo llegar a solucionar el problema. Así pasaron el tiempo hasta que notaron que el sol en cuestiones de minutos se ocultaría para así revelar el comienzo de una hermosa noche iluminada por las estrellas.

-Será mejor que regresemos al hotel a descansar, mañana continuaremos.-Decía Erza mirando a los demás.

-Erza-san tiene razón.-Afirmaba Wendy.

Mientras los demás afirmaba con la cabeza, cierto peli rosa se encontraba mirando al cielo con cierta expresión de nostalgia, no escuchaba nada de la conversación que mantenía sus companero, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en cierta maga estelar. A pesar de todo este tiempo no había podido encontrar ni una pista sobre el paradero de esta chica. No quería pensar que los demás podía tener razón y ella había muerto ese día. Él tenía las esperanza de poder encontrarla algun dia, extrañaba todo de ella, sus hermosos ojos chocolates, sus sonrisa, su pelo, su aroma tan dulce que solo ella podía desprender. Después de ese acontecimiento fue que pudo darse cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaba su corazón hacia ella. Desde el primer momento que la conoció en Hargeon, cuando el le ofrecio su mano y esta aceptó con una hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenía y fue con él a fairy tail y comenzaron sus aventuras juntos comenzó a tener un fuerte sentimiento por ella, todo ese tiempo pensó que lo que sentía por ella era una amistad muy fuerte, pero a través de los días, meses fue creciendo convirtiéndolo así en un amor tan puro y sincero. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamiento que no pudo escuchaba como sus compañero le hablaba hasta que sintió que alguien le puso una mano sobre su hombro. Este se giró para enfrentar a la persona que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos hasta que encontró una mirada azulada seria mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Que quiere gray?-pregunte con expresión molesta hacia la persona que mantenía su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Cabeza de lava, tenemos rato hablándote…Estar pensando tanto, no es lo tuyo. Tu diminuto cerebro no aguanta tanto .-Decía gray insultando a mago de fuego. A pesar de haber escuchado los insulto de su compañero ni se inmuto solo mantenía esa expresión seria en su rostro, restando importancia a lo dicho por su compañero.

-Que decían?- pregunte mirando a los demás mientras removía la mano de gray sobre mi hombro.

-Natsu, que iremos al hotel a descansar… Continuaremos mañana-respondía Happy llegando hacia el mago de fuego volando y aterrizando en la cabeza de este.

-Entiendo-Respondió mientras me alejaba con Happy en mi cabeza hacia el hotel donde nos hospedamos.

Una vez que Natsu se alejó, los demás se quedaron mirando como este se alejaba de ellos.

-Natsu-san esta muy cambiado… Después de lo de lucy-san nunca más volvió a sonreír, Se transformó en una persona muy seria.-Decía Wendy muy triste

-Si, ya ni responde a los insulto que le doy ni nada. Debo admitir que extraño los tiempo de antes-Decía Gray con una voz de fastidio

-Si, pero tiene que entenderlo. El fue el que más afectado… Ustedes saben lo apegado que era él a ella-Decía Erza a los demás.

-Si, esperemos que algun dia volvera a hacer el mismo de antes-Decía Charle mirando por donde se fue el Natsu.

-Si-Decía todos juntos, mientras esto de retiraba por el mismo camino que salamander, hacia el hotel donde podría descansar hasta el dia siguiente.

Una vez todos reunidos en el hotel, las chicas se estaba tomando su baño, luego de que los chicos lo hiciera. Gray y happy se encontraba jugando cartas mientras que natsu se encontraba recostado en la cama escuchando la conversación que mantenía sus compañeros.

-Gray no es justo, hiciste trampa.- se quejaba un happy molesto

-Claro que no. Fue una buena jugada.- Respondía gray riendo.

-Claro que no!... Natsu, gray me hizo trampa. Exclamaba happy volando hacia natsu llorando. Luego de haber escuchado como happy lloraba en sus brazos, solo levanto la mirando mirando a gray seriamente para luego volver a cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en sus pensamientos, restándole importancia al asunto. Gray estaba por decirle algo hasta que en ese momento escucha como las chicas salen del baño, ya todas cambiadas en pijama.

-Que agradable baño.-Decía wendy feliz mientras se sentaba en su cama junto a charle.

-Si fue tan refrescante… Que estaba haciendo chicos?- pregunto Erza.

-Nada solo jugando cartas..-respondía gray con molestia mirando a cierto peli rosa.

Las chicas les pareció un poco extraño la contesta de gray pero prefirieron por no decir ni una palabras, se quedaron mirando la situación actual. Gray se le notaba molesto, happy tenia una mirada muy triste en su rostro luego de haber sido ignorado por natsu y este solo recostado con los ojos cerrado sin decir palabra alguna. Las chicas no sabían qué hacer en esta situación, era muy lógico que habia pasado algo entre Natsu y Gray pero tenía una idea de lo que pudo generar esta situación y eso era la seriedad que ahora caracteriza al peli rosa y su actitud de indiferencia hacia los demás,Era tanto así que ya no parecía temerle a erza como antes y eso era muy preocupante. Sabían que la única persona que podía devolver el brillo a natsu era su querida amiga Lucy, pero desafortunadamente esta se encontraba desaparecida o en el peor de los caso muerta, entonces las probabilidades de que el chico vuelva hacer como antes era casi nula. Era tanta la tensión en el ambiente que por arte de magia desapareció cuando sintieron la presencia de algo muy grande afuera, todo se pusieron alerta hasta natsu que inmediatamente se puso de pie con expresión mucho más seria de lo usual, todos se vistieron en cuestión se segundo y salieron rápidamente hacia donde se sentía esa presencia tan perturbadora para los magos. Una vez llegado al lugar se encontraron con un enorme agujero negro en medio del parque todo se pusieron alerta.

-Qué es eso!.. es ese el agujero del que el alcalde nos había comentado?- decía un alarmado gray

-Debe ser!, todos alerta no sabemos qué pueda pasar.- ordenó Erza y sacó una de sus espada.

Cuando eso se disponían a avanzar más para investigar, el agujero negro comenzó a succionar todo a su paso sobre todo a los magos que estaban en su campo de visión. Los chicos utilizaron sus respectivas magia para no ser succionado por el agujero. Se mantuvieron así por unos largos minutos pero de un momento a otro el agujero comenzó a succionar mas rapido hasta que quedo arrastrando a wendy junto a charle los chicos trataron de sostenerla pero eso fue su perdición porque los terminó arrastrando a todos a la vez siendo así que inmediatamente de haberlo arrastrado hasta el interior de agujero este se cerró rápidamente.


	4. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertence a Hiro Mashima.

 **Chapter 3**

Un agujero negro se podría definir como un portal gigante situado en un punto del espacio que tiene tanta fuerza gravitatoria que engulle todo lo que se encuentra a su alrededor. Su potencia es tan grande que puede incluso aspirar la luz puede conectar los mundos o incluso desaparecerlos.

En un bosque pasando entre los árboles con rapidez de podían visualizar a 3 figuras estas personas se encontraba muy feliz porque estaban regresando a su hogar, luego de haber completado su larga misión con éxito, cuando de repente visualizaron en el cielo se abría un especie de portal y de este cayeron 6 figuras al suelo impactando en el suelo con un gran estruendo. Esto pararon inmediatamente se miraron unos a los otros buscando respuestas de qué hacer con su mirada, estos optaron por acercarse a donde había caído estas personas con sumo cuidado por si podían ser enemigos de otra regiones.

Estando en un punto bastante cerca de lugar impactado donde podían escuchar y visualizar a las personas que se encontraban en dicho lugar, estos se encontraban un poco confusos por estas personas, podían ver que no era de lugares cercanos por la ropa un tanto extraña que vestían, tampoco tenía la misma profesión que ellos ya que podían ver que no aportaba armas con ellos ni una banda donde identificar si era de otras ciudades. Se quedaron observando un poco más hasta que uno de ellos recuperó la conciencia.

-Que.. Qué pasó?..Dónde estamos?-Se preguntaba un confundido gray levantándose adolorido por la caída, mirando a su alrededor para identificar donde había caído. Al parecer estaban en medio de un bosque que no conocía, cuando de repente su vista se enfoco en donde estaban sus companero a unos cuanto paso de donde había caído el. Todos estaba sin conciencia. Camino con rapidez para verificar el estado de estos.

-Erza!... despierta!...Vamos chicos despierten!...-Grito con desespero mientras le movía el hombro a Erza y wendy!

-Que..-Decía Erza recuperando el conocimiento mientra se paraba de suelo mirando a su alrededor.-Dónde estamos?-preguntó a gray.

-No lo se… ayudame a despertar a wendy y charle. Yo me encargo de cabeza de lava y happy.-respondió gray al tiempo que llegaba junto a natsu y happy los movía para que despertar ambos.

-Wendy, Charle despierte chica vamos.-Decía Erza tratando de despertar a ambas chicas.

-Erza-san… -Decía una wendy un poco aturdida por la gran caída que había tenido.

-Cómo te encuentras?-Preguntó la maga de las armaduras.

-Donde estamos?..Decía charle una vez despierta mirando por los alrededores.

-Me encuentro bien, gracias Erza-san.-Respondía wendy.

-Que bueno… No lo sabemos aún.-Decía mirando por donde estaba gray, natsu y happy. Estos últimos despertado confundidos.

-A lo mejor fuimos arrojados algún bosque cerca de la ciudad de hinamizawa.-Decía Erza

-Tenemos que darnos prisa y volver, puede que otro de esos agujero se vuelva abrir y cause destrozos en la ciudad.-Respondía preocupado gray.

-Pasa algo Natsu-san.-Preguntaba una wendy preocupada por la mirada más seria se lo usual que tenía el mago de fuego.

-Cabeza de lava?-Gray miró a su amigo, confirmando que pasaba algo ya que el estaba mas serio de lo usual

.

-Quienes son ustedes?! Salga! se que está detrás de ese árbol!.-Gritó Natsu tomando posición de pelea inmediatamente. Al ver esta acción, lo demás hicieron lo mismo.

Mientra que lo magos estaban todos preparados para lo que podían enfrentar. Detras del arbol los individuos igual tomaron sus armas y se disponía a bajar de árbol para enfrentar a esos individuos. Los magos observaron atentamente como 3 personas bajaron de árbol con gran agilidad y se acercaron con precaución hacia donde ellos estaba con sus armas lista para atacar en cualquier momento. Los chicos de fairy tail estaba sorprendidos por las figuras que se acercaban a ellos, estos portaban ropas y armas un tanto extrañas, se podría decir que se veían como si fuera esos ninjas que salían en las historias comicas. Natsu a pesar de su ahora gran seriedad que lo caracterizaba, por dentro se encontraba feliz de ver a estos sujeto vestidos de ninjas, ya que el aun le gusta esas cosas de ninja nin nin, pero no lo daba mostrar en el exterior. Ambos grupos estaba atento a cada uno, observando sus movimientos. Hasta que unos de esos extraños individuos hablo.

-Quienes son ustedes?... De que aldea son?-Preguntó uno de 3 individuos hacia los magos.

-Eso queremos saber nosotros… Quienes son ustedes?-Preguntó con autoridad Erza con su espada lista para atacar a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-Porque deberíamos de responderles a ustedes primero!... Ustedes fueron los que cayeron del cielo! cerca de nuestro territorio.-Decía uno de ellos alterado.

-Cómo dices!... Bastado es que quieres pelear!.-Decía un enojado gray por la actitud de ese sujeto.

-Dudo mucho que pueda tocarme un solo pelo imbécil.-Respondía el mismo sujeto.

-Gray-san por favor espere no se altere.. Podemos arreglar eso conversando.-Decía wendy en modo para que ambos bandos se tranquilizaran.

-Ese sujeto me acaba de retar wendy!. No conversare con ese idiota!. Decía gray preparando su magia para golpear a su rival.

Mientras esos dos peleaba con sus respectivos poderes, los demás quedaron observando a sus rivales. Natsu se quedó tranquilo escuchando todo y preparándose por si tenía que ayudar la princesa de hielo. Happy se encontraba dandole animos a gray para que derrotara a su enemigos. Charle se encontraba mirando todo con indiferencia. Wendy se encontraba por su compañero porque a pesar de que gray era muy fuerte, el otro chico le estaba dando una gran batalla. La pelea continuó por aproximadamente 3 minutos cuando de pronto Erza y la única chica del bando opuesto se acercaron y tomaron a sus compañeros separándolos.

-Ya basta!.. No todo de resuelve a los golpes idiota!.-Decía la chica a su compañero de equipo, regañandolo. Mientras que Erza hacia lo mismo con gray.

-Lo lamento, nuestro compañero es tan impulsivo.. Es que ustedes son extraños que de pronto cayeron cerca de nuestro territorio, Pensábamos que era enemigo por eso somos tan precavido.-Continuó la misma chica hacia el grupo de magos.

-No hay problema, no sabíamos que este lugar pertenecía a su territorio. Nosotros ya nos vamos. Saben por qué camino tomar para llegar a la ciudad hinamizawa.-Decía Erza un poco más calmada pero igual atenta a todos los movimientos de los otros.

-Hinamizawa?... Es eso un nuevo pueblo?.. No lo conocemos.- Decía el otro chico que se había mantenido en silencio hasta el momento.

-No es nuevo… o a los mejos saben como llegar a magnolia?- Respondía wendy con la esperanza de volver a su hogar.

-Magnolia?.. Disculpe no conocemos esos lugares.-Decía un poco confundida la chica

-Entonces… Qué es este lugar?-Decía gray ya más calmado

-Se encuentra en el país de fuego. Más adelante se encuentra nuestro hogar. La aldea oculta entre la hoja. Konoha.-Respondía con una sonrisa la misma chica.

-La aldea oculta entre la hoja?.. Qué es eso?-Decía todos a la vez. Todos los magos de fairy tail se encontraba confundidos. Al parecer estaba en un lugar desconocido para ellos muy lejos de la ciudad de hinamizawa y aún más lejos de su hogar magnolia. Todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos no sabían qué hacer o qué decir. Los ninja miraron como los magos tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo. Al juzgar por las miradas que tenía ellos, Ellos no era de estos lugares y al parecer de ninguna de la demás aldeas, no podían ver ninguna clase de maldad en su mirada sino más bien confusión. Los ninja se miraron entre sí y sonrieron. Ellos con solo mirarse entre ellos ya sabían lo que pensaba los unos a los otros por la conexión tan grande que tenía entre si.

-Chicos, con toda esta confusión no nos presentamos como es debido.-Decía la misma chica.-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, un placer conocerlos.-Decía una sonriente pelirosa con unos hermosos ojos verde. (Nota: Sakura viste la misma ropa que en Naruto Shippuden, igual que los demás chicos)

\- Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, disculpe por mi actitud de hace un rato.-Decía un alegre rubio portador de unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar.

-Sasuke Uchiha.-Saludo un pelinegro con destellos azulados y ojos negros como la misma noche.

-Un placer, Mi nombre es Erza Scarlett.-Respondió Erza hacia los demas.

-Wendy Marvel.-Se presentaba wendy con una sonrisa.

-Soy Charle.-Decía la gata blanca

-Me llamo Gray Fullbuster, no te preocupes yo tambien tenia culpa. Disculpa-Decía Gray hacia Naruto.

-Natsu Dragneel y el es happy.-Se presentaba Natsu

-Aye!- Decía feliz Happy.

-Tengo una duda, como sabias que estabamos detras de ese árbol… Nosotros ocultamos muy bien nuestra presencia.-Preguntaba una confusa sakura hacia el mago pelirosa.

-Tengo un buen olfato.- Respondió natsu con indiferencia,

-Entiendo… y bien que les paso chicos, como acabaron en estas condiciones.-Preguntaba Nuevamente Sakura.

-No lo sabemos, Estamos haciendo una misión y de pronto un agujero negro se abrió y nos arrastró hacia acá, es todo los que recordamos.-Respondía wendy.

-Un agujero… Entonces es posible que ese agujero los transportará desde su dimension hacia aca.-Cuestionaba Sasuke.

-Agujero.. Dimensión.. No entiendo.-Decía Un muy confundido naruto.

-Estaba considerando esa idea.. ya que no conocemos nada de este lugar y ustedes no conocen los lugares que le mencionamos con anterioridad.-Decía Erza pensando un modo de regresar a su dimensión.

-Saben como regresar?-Pregunto Sakura.

-No, no sabemos.-Respondía Gray.

-Entiendo… Porque no viene con nosotros a nuestra aldea. Hablaremos con nuestra líder. Así los ayudamos a regresar a su mundo.-Respondía Sakura hacia los magos de fairy tail.

Los magos se miraron entre sí, estaban confundidos porque no sabían donde estaba, y estaba con estas personas que al parecer no era malas personas ni era enemigos, pero tampoco podían confiar en ellos tan fácilmente aunque no tuviera muchas opciones. Estaba en un lugar desconocido era blanco fáciles para cualquiera aunque tuviera grandes poderes no podíamos usarlos a la ligera. Siguieron mirándose un rato más hasta que todos asistieron con la cabeza, erza se giró hacia los ninja.

-Iremos con ustedes.-Contesto Erza hacia el otro grupo.

-Bien!.. Vamos es por aquí.-Respondió Naruto y los otros tomaron rumbo a la aldea siendo seguidos por los magos de Fairy tail.

Hasta Aqui...

Quien esperaba a Naruto y los demas personajes?

Espero que les haya gustado

Se despide Natsumi Heartfilia...


End file.
